


Dragon Nudist

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu was raised by Igneel the fire dragon, this caused him to be very skilled with fire magic. Because of his natural warmth he eventually adapted a nudist style, the only thing he likes to wear is the scarf Igneel made for him.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Dragon Nudist

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dragon Nudist

Natsu was raised by Igneel the fire dragon, this caused him to be very skilled with fire magic. Because of his natural warmth he eventually adapted a nudist style, the only thing he likes to wear is the scarf Igneel made for him.

Chapter 1 Naked Duo

Natsu Dragneel was raised by the fire dragon Igneel, he was taught Dragon Slayer magic, and learned fire magic from an amazing source. Igneel was considered the Fire Dragon King, he had tasted countless flames and he was able to teach Natsu all he could before he mysteriously disappeared.

He also developed some habits…

Natsu came to a wizard guild, looking for a clue to where Igneel might have gone. Makarov was shocked to meet the young lad wearing nothing but a scarf. He was a bit shocked, but took the fact he was raised by a dragon into consideration.

Makarov believed Natsu’s story, the fact he had dragon slayer magic was a big clue. He invited Natsu to join their guild, hoping to cultivate his potential, and believed if he kept moving forward he’d achieve his goal of meeting Igneel again.

The guild was a bit shocked, Natsu did not wear clothes, at all, his scarf didn’t count. When some of the older members tried the clothes would be incinerated. Makarov just said there were all kinds of people, and if that’s how Natsu wanted to be then so be it. Plus he wasn’t the only little nudist they had going around. Gray Fullbuster was an ice wizard, he had a bad habit of stripping, when fighting, walking, even sleeping.

Makarov even got Natsu an official nudist license from the council. Natsu found being naked freeing and natural, he hadn’t been around many humans to get a sense of shame. He felt Gray shouldn’t be embarrassed when he got naked. The two butted heads, a lot, most took it as one being an ice wizard and the other being a fire wizard.

They did compete, but Makarov saw something more. Sure enough, as the two got older, they got closer. Pushing each other with their competitions and sparring matches, they both grew so strong. Makarov could see the spark ignite in Gray when Natsu came home from a mission.

Natsu was always quick to praise Gray when he stripped naked, while others teased him. Though Gray didn’t praise him back, Makarov noticed how happy it made him. As the boys became young men, their rivalry reached its explosive conclusion.

Natsu had become a fine young man and a pretty famous wizard. He had been given the nickname of Salamander and the Dragon Nudist, one name held more weight in some circles than others. Gray was a talented Ice Wizard, with some of the fastest molding magic around. He gained the nicknames Chill Devil and Frozen Streak, the first came from a bad ass reputation of him dealing with his opponents the second came from his habit of getting naked and ended up streaking around. Despite their reputations Makarov was proud of both of them, they had become fine wizards!

“We are forming a combo!” Natsu declared. He burst into the guild, both he and Gray butt naked. The two had a glow about them.

“Ehh?!” The guild couldn’t believe it. Gray didn’t deny it. His shyness had been melted away over time, and his feelings for Natsu exploded. What was the catalyst? That was the question on everyone’s minds.

It was their little secret but...

Dragneel had caught Gray jerking off to his centerfold. Natsu was quite popular, he was fit, powerful, and hung like a dragon. Being a nudist may have caused some benefits, or maybe it was his dragon power, whatever the reason Natsu was three sizes the average. Gray didn’t confess to Natsu about his growing attraction to the other’s body, just did his best to handle it.

He was late for their sparring session, and Natsu tracked him down. Gray was first in line to buy the latest issue and the centerfold didn’t disappoint. Seeing Natsu naked every day didn’t take away from his beauty. He always had to keep his guard up around Natsu, the pinkette was so sexy and didn’t really know it. Gray let his iron will crumble and his dick jumped to attention.

Fullbuster, played with his ass and cock, imagining it was Natsu’s hands working him up into a frenzy. He was so lost into his fantasy he didn’t realize the source of his wet dreams had entered his home. Gray had three fingers churning up his insides while his free hand jerked his rather nice cock so fast his balls were jiggling. He got quite the show as the ice wizard came all over his picture. “Ohh fuck Natsu!”

“Wow Gray, I didn’t know you felt that way!” Fullbuster’s whole face went red.

Gray thought about coming up with an excuse, each one sounded lame, he was caught red handed. ‘I gotta think of something...’ but when he saw Natsu’s massive dick hard and aimed right at him, all such thoughts fell out of his brain. ‘Or not...’ he gulped and licked his lips.

The two were absent for a few days, trying to figure out their discovered feelings. The guild had no idea, that the two were fucking like bunnies. Gray was a bit worried about Natsu’s size, but turns out Igneel taught him a Dragon Mating Spell, things were very, VERY nice.

They fucked on the floor, in Gray’s bed, in his kitchen, his bed again, the hallway, in the shower, his bed again! His poor bed couldn’t handle a dragon fucking a third time, it broke. “Hehehe, sorry!” Natsu kissed his neck.

“I’m not, needed a new bed anyway!” Natsu was spooning him from behind, his massive penis still lodged in his tight ass, his belly swollen with thick cum. His whole place reeked of sex, but he didn’t hate it. “So where do we go from here?”

“Does things have to change?” Natsu didn’t really like change.

“I mean yeah, we are having sex.”

“Yeah, it’s great right?” Natsu grinned.

“Why did I fall in love with such an idiot!” He face palmed. It was sometimes easy to forget that Natsu was raised by a mythical creature. He didn’t get hung up on normal human issues or concerns.

“You love me?” Natsu hugged him, and Gray blushed. “I love you too!” Natsu’s massive dick shifted inside him.

“Do you even know what that means flame brain?”

“Love is love, Igneel says there are different kinds of love, all of them are special. We want to mate, so we have a mating love, it means we treasure each other.” Gray was actually impressed.

“Can we really do this, be mates?”

“I don’t see why not, do you not want to?” His eyes looked so innocent and warm.

“Of course I do, I have for awhile. I just didn’t know how to...tell you...honestly thought you’d Dragon Roar me.”

“Gray is a good man, has a great body, a kind heart, a strong wizard. You’ve been my rival and friend for years. I’d be honored to have you as my treasure.” Natsu’s words made his heart flutter.

“Damn it I’m an idiot.” Natsu was weirdly insightful even if he was simple.

“Yeah you can be, but its cute.” Gray pulled on Natsu’s cheeks and the two went at it, which turned into another round of sex. He was grateful for the mating magic, as taking something as big as Natsu would have left a normal man walking funny for a week.

Natsu gave amazing after care, using heat to massage his muscles inside and out. The two had a lot to talk about, but hey they had the sex aspect down atleast.

It was Gray’s idea to come out as a Combo. He wanted to see if their relationship could work. Wizard Teams and Combos didn’t have to be lovers, but it did happen.

Nothing seemed to change on the surface, but Makarov noticed the little things. They did tend to bicker like a married couple anyway. They still kept sparring with each other and trying to improve their magic. Their quest completion numbers began to rise.

Sorcerer Weekly had dubbed them the Naked Duo, and the two featured in bios, photo shoots, and got the number one pin up two years running. It was big news, like most things in Fairy Tail, but when one of Fairy Tail’s most eligible wizards hooked up with another it caused quite the stir.

They posed naked and together, tastefully so. Even in pictures their desire for each other oozed off the page. Natsu’s fans saw how happy he was with Gray, and the two looked so darn sexy together...

Their popularity soared, which helped counter some of the trouble they got into. If there was one thing Fairy Tail was good at, it was breaking stuff, and collateral damage came at no extra cost. The Magic Council sent Makarov many complaints, warnings, and summons all that he ignored.

The Naked Duo press, helped curve the council’s wrath. A few of the members were big fans, and found it hard to be mad at them. Natsu did it because it was fun, and Gray did it because Dragneel promised to reward him after. It was good for the guild to.

Gray even got a nudist license, so even when he often stripped off his clothes, he didn’t get busted for streaking. Things were going good for the two, they were at the top of their game, making decent money, Natsu even built them a house to live in together in the forest. Soon the Guild would find out their nudist duo wasn’t just a power couple but a lovey dovey one.

Some had already figured it out, but best left it to the two to make the announcement.

To be continued


End file.
